The Bloodbottler
(Fearsome giant strides outside the BFG's cave) * Sophie: Alright! * Wally Gator: Yeah, why did you kidnap us? * Big Friendly Giant: Because if I had not whizzled you all away, you would be telling the world, you'd have seen a giant. So you is all just going to have to be staying here with me. I is going to be your mother and your father, and your auntie and your ankle. And the rest of them can be your grandpa and granny. * Snagglepuss: Why do I have to be the grandpa? Make the sheriff the grandpa. * Quick Draw McGraw: Very funny, eh? * Doggie Daddy: I'd think I'd be a better grandpa. * Big Friendly Giant: You can help me with the dreams. * Sophie: But how can you help somebody with a dream? * Big Friendly Giant: Can you keep a whoopsy big secret, with the rest by your side? * (Sophie nods her head) * Big Friendly Giant: My job is to go sculloping off every night, when people is fast asleep. * (Giant roars loudly) * Top Cat: Oh no! * Squiddly Diddly: Eek! * Wally Gator: Uh-oh! * Yogi Bear: Quick everybody, hide! * (All the animals hide) * Big Friendly Giant: Hello, Bloodbottler. * Bloodbottler: What's you got here, huh? * Big Friendly Giant: Nothing. * Bloodbottler: You is talking in here! I knows this! * Big Friendly Giant: No human bean here. Have the snozzcumber. * Bloodbottler: What's its taste of eh? * Big Friendly Giant: Peachy fruits. Yeah, it's tastes of bones, a snozzcumber does. * Bloodbottler: Smell human beans. Come on, gimme! * (Bloodbottler picks up the sonzzcumber) * Sophie: BFG! * Big Friendly Giant: Oh no, stop! * Bloodbottler: It's my bone! * (Bloodbottler pops the snozzcumber into his mouth) * Top Cat: Oh no! * (Bloodbottler spits Sophie out, grabs the BFG by the neck, throws him into a corner, destroys the cave and leaves in a rage) * Boo-Boo: Yay! He stopped the mean old giant. * Huckleberry Hound: Yeah, come on out everyone. * Yogi Bear: Um, guys aren't we forgetting something? * Baba Looey: Oh no, what's that? * Wally Gator: The mean giant ate Sophie, remember? * Snagglepuss: Oh you're right, she was hiding in the snozzcumber. * Big Friendly Giant: Oh Sophie, what has I done? * Sophie: Over here! * Big Friendly Giant: Sophie? Sophie! You is alive! * Sophie: Yes. I was right inside his mouth. He nearly swallowed me, it's awful. And I smell of snozzcumber. * Snagglepuss: You got to be careful, where you're hiding you know. Don't you know, that if a mean giant takes a bite out of something you're hiding in, we could have never seen you again! * Sophie: I know, I'm sorry. * Peter Potamus: Well the good news is, it's good to see you again Sophie. * (Big Friendly Giant pulls a stopper and a crystal-covered liquid comes out) * Sophie: I need a wash. You guys might want to turn around. * Yogi Bear: Alright Sophie. Come on guys. * (Big Friendly Giant gets down his sewing box) * Sophie: BFG, please tell us what you were doing in our village last night. * Big Friendly Giant: Now, you is becoming nosier than a parker. * Sophie: Tell us what you were doing with that trumpet thing; we say you blow through it. * Big Friendly Giant: I blows dreams through it, which I takes in a suitcase. * Sophie: You can't take dreams in a suitcase. Dreams are in your head. * Big Friendly Giant: I knew you is never understanding. I is not saying anymore to you until you is dressed. * Sophie: Aw, you just made that for me? * Big Friendly Giant: Try it on. * Sophie: I never had a new dress before; I always wanted one, and a nice place to leave like yours, and some good friends like Yogi, Boo-Boo, Huckleberry, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw, Baba Looey, Augie Doggie and his dad, Wally, Magilla, Peter, Top Cat, Benny, Choo-Choo, Spook, Fancy, Brain, Squiddly, Atom Ant and Yakky. Saying of which guys, you can turn around now? * Snagglepuss: You want something, Sophie? * Sophie: So how do I look guys? * Magilla Gorilla: Well I'll be. * Huckleberry Hound: What a surprise. * Yogi Bear: Well, Sophie, you're as pretty as a princess. * Sophie: Thanks guys. I'm glad you appreciate.